


One Step Forward

by DimensionSlip



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU: Eleventh Hour, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appearances by other party members, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: The cost of saving the world comes at a personal price no one deserves to pay.Or alternatively, Luke deals with losing two of his teachers in a blink.





	One Step Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeredu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/gifts).



> Based on their [Eleventh Hour AU](http://jeredu.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A+eleventh+hour/chrono/).

_He's falling._

It's the singular thought that consumes Luke fon Fabre as he makes a mad scramble for Jade Curtiss, willing his legs not to give out on him as he attempts to reach out for the hand that hasn't fallen over the edge of the platform.

He never makes it.

Later, he would wonder if he would've made it had he been a second quicker. Or perhaps stopped all that bleeding had he spent those precious seconds taking their wounded comrade aside and giving him a gel or life bottle or two. But for the moment, he simply kneels, dumbfounded as he reaches out to something that isn't quite there anymore, grasping at thin air as his brain refuses to entertain a very real possibility that just unfolded before his very eyes.

"Luke!" A arm--Guy's--gently wraps around his torso and pulls back firmly, causing him to slide back into the viscous substance that's soaked through his pants and coattails.

Blood-- _Jade's_ , no matter how unreal that feels, and something else too--

"...Luke."

This time, it's Natalia that speaks, and he doesn't need to turn to see or hear the concern in her tone, numbly realizing that he was way too close to the edge a few moments ago, and without Guy's timely intervention, would've fallen over it.

_Just like Jade did._

"No," Luke says flatly as he drags himself over to the edge again, "he's got to be around here somewhere..."

"He's… not..."

The statement is followed by a choked laugh, one which Luke recognizes as Master Van's. Weak as it comes, there is no mistaking the derisive note that comes with it--one which churns his stomach and causes his hand to ball into a tight fist. He's about to open his mouth to protest as he scoots over to where Jade fell, but a hand on his shoulder prompts him to pause, then turn back. The look on Guy's face is enough for him to slump slightly and shuffle backwards, twisting his body to face away from the ledge. His gaze falls on Master--no, _Van_ , a mess of pain, anger, and a tinge of sadness as he wills himself to listen.

"The Necromancer… is a foolish man," Van says, pausing only to cough up his own blood, "Taking... on a duty... a reject... should've accomplished..."

Yet, while a part of him already wants to stop listening, it's overpowered by the part that wants to keep hanging on to Van's word, even as they stab through him like a white-hot knife. This side of him reasons that Van doesn't have much time left in this world and he might as well, but all the same, he hates himself for thinking so. He's decided to go into this battle wholeheartedly, prepared to deliver the worst and settle everything once and for all. But in practice, it's not a matter that's easily executed, and even with the words he spoke earlier, he nevertheless longs for an acknowledgement that his still beloved master will and won't give him.

"Master… Gailardia… Mys… tearica… I'm sorry… I couldn't… build... a better future..."

The unfocused, but nonetheless, tender look he spares for the two only serves to twist the blade that was his earlier words. It's worse than any pain he's had to endure in this journey thus far, and Luke has to avert his eyes from Tear, who is now kneeling next to Van and holding his hand in hers. He doesn't need to glance at Guy, who has released his shoulder, to know that he's wearing an equal look of conflicted devastation as Tear, nor does he want to ascertain that fact. As it is, he finds it somehow hard to breathe as he crawls towards the edge to search for a sign that he knows, deep within his heart, is of the futile and nonexistent variety.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't, for the briefest moment, consider going over the edge, but the knowledge that their job is far from over keeps him grounded. Even if he's no Asch, this is something only he could do among his companions that moment, and this world, for however cruel it may be at times, doesn't deserve to be damned by a selfish replica's impulse actions.

Plus, there's still a part of him that balks at the idea of dying, and much as it's an easy way out of his misery then, fear of that unknown is enough to keep him from doing anything as rash as that. He doesn't know if it's instinct or something else that's ingrained such a thought in him, but whatever the case might be, he withdraws from the edge and turns towards his companions and rises, beginning to walk towards the passage ring--though not without clapping a firm and reassuring hand over Tear's shoulder.

"...We still need to lower the Outer Lands."

It hurts to be the one to say it. Judging by Tear's expression, Van has already passed on--a fact that Luke resists the urge to verify that moment. He ignores the forlorn expressions on Natalia, Anise, and Guy, choosing to focus on a mission which won't be waiting for them to finish grieving properly.

As he trudges on and hears several sets of footsteps follow after him, he hangs his head and grits his teeth, wondering how Jade is able to keep himself together even when delivering such callous statements. Right now, it's the foremost among the many pieces of knowledge that he's had half a mind to learn from his self-proclaimed teacher and mentor of a kind, then promised to steal on his own--an act which, Luke realizes with a sinking heart, is something he'll never be able to do from this point forward.


End file.
